Just a Day at The Office
by AMW327
Summary: Intended for it to be a machinima so the layout is in script play form.


"… Major Jack Wilkins."

"Yes Sir?"

"You've been promoted."

"I'm Delta…, promoted to what?"

"Rainbow Six."

"Sounds fun… when do I start?"

"You start now Major."

**TWO YEARS LATER…**

"_Messin with the wrong guys"_

"_**0300 outside the Calypso Casino in Las Vegas Nevada"**_

Wilkins: Yes colonel, orders are clear and understood. Infiltrate the casino through the roof and ghost all terrorist onsite.

Jacobs: Good hunting Sergeant… and one more thing.

Wilkins:… Yes Sir?

Jacobs: Try not to get shot this time. Your one of my best men and we need you.

Dax: Hey! What about me?!

Jacobs: Your important too, Leven, just try to watch your buddies back this time.

Wilkins: Yeah, when I yell get down there's a sniper, don't jump up and say "where?"

Dax: Well if you would just give better orders then nothing would of….

Jacobs" HEY! You two knock it off! I know losing Jack was hard but he died doing what he loved to do. It's been over a year since that. It's time to focus on the game ahead and take out these terrorist bastards! Now the both of you clear your heads and stay frosty. There's a mission now and I expect nothing lower than one-hundred percent from the both of you. Got it?!

Wilkins: Yes sir!

Dax: Yes sir!

Jacobs: Great, good hunting boys.

"_**0315 in a helicopter above the Calypso Casino"**_

Dax: Hey.

Wilkins: Yeah what?

Dax: Look man, sorry about snapping at you back there. It wasn't right to say those things.

Wilkins: its okay bro, I shouldn't of made fun of you either.

Dax: Well let's just forget about that and take out these fuckers. It's the same people that killed Jack and I have a bone to pick with them.

Wilkins: I do too but remember what Jacobs said. Keep a cool head and stay frosty, we don't need to be running in there guns' a blazing.

Dax: Heh, that's what Jack would've done.

Wilkins: Haha, he probably would have… God rest his soul.

Dax: Let's make a bet. The last person to make it into the vault has to buy the beer?

Wilkins: Ha, you're on!

Pilot: Alright sergeant, you have a go to fast rope.

Wilkins: Rodger that, come on Leven, let's do this!

Dax: Right behind you!

_**Zane and Leven quietly make their way over to the stairs on the helicopter pad. Wilkins takes out his SR-25 and scopes out a terrorist and shoots him in the head.**_

Wilkins: that's one bad guy down.

Dax: Looks like no one noticed anything. I say we make a run to the rappel and surprise them through the windows?

Wilkins: I agree, if you make a run for it, I'll cover you.

Dax: Sounds good to me. See you on the other side.

_**Leven makes his way to the right side rappel and covers Zane as he goes to the left side rappel.**_

Wilkins: Alright, we need to breach in at the same time. I'll give the signal when were in place. We also need to go silent.

Dax: Already ahead of you.

_**Zane and Wilkins suppress their sub-machine guns and do the same for their side-arms. Then they secure themselves on the rappel and begin climbing down.**_

Wilkins: I'm going to invert, I suggest you do the same.

Dax: Rodger.

Wilkins: I have my sights on one bad guy. Do you have a visual on any?

Dax: I do, there's one standing in front of me with his back turned. It doesn't appear there's anymore in sight.

Wilkins: Good, on my mark take him out and breach in.

Dax: Gotcha, ready when you are.

Wilkins, 3…2…1…MARK!

_**Dax takes out his target and Wilkins follows with his kill. They both breach in and post up against the far wall.**_

Dax: It seems no one heard us.

Wilkins: I think your right. We need to get to the Keno room. That will allow us to see into the showroom and take out targets accordingly.

_**Zane goes to Dax and they arm themselves with their MP-5's.**_

Dax: Heat radar indicates that two targets are in the Keno room. One is on the far left wall in the back and one is in the middle.

Wilkins: Very good, you take out the one on the wall and I'll get the other one.

Dax: Will do, ready on your mark.

Wilkins: aaannnndddd mark!

_**Leven enters and takes a double-tap at the target. Wilkins comes in and shoots the other square in the head. They take up positions on opposite sides of the entrance and look down into the showroom.**_

Wilkins: Someone needs to do a better job at gathering Intel. This place was supposed to be swarming with tangos and there's hardly a soul in here.

Dax: Yeah, this is almost too easy. I got a bad feeling about this.

Wilkins: Just keep your guard up and watch your back. Check your mag.

Dax: This is starting to look a lot like Mexico.

Wilkins: Don't say that, that's the last thing we need right now.

Dax: I'm just saying. The lack of proficient Intel and the type of situation is all too similar.

Wilkins: Well, we can't just sit here and talk. Let's move out, take point and I'll cover the rear.

Dax: Rodger.

_**Zane and Leven make their way across the showroom and post up on opposite sides of the door that leads down into the security room. Zane takes out his snake-cam and looks under the door checking for targets.**_

Wilkins: Looks clear to me, let's go in.

Dax: After you.

Wilkins: Heh, very well, watch my back.

Dax: Don't I always.

Wilkins: Well, there was this one time.

Dax: Ha-ha, your funny. I thought we came on a mission? Not trade jokes back and forth in a hostile environment?

_**Zane opens the door and enters the stairwell.**_

Wilkins: Doesn't seem very hostile at the moment.

_**Leven follows in and they check the stairs and go to the next door. Leven is the first to get to the door.**_

Dax: Interesting.

Wilkins: What's the problem?

Dax: It's locked.

Wilkins: Did you happen to bring your lock-pick?

Dax: If you mean Mister breaching-charge then yes.

Wilkins: Very well, set the charge.

Dax: Aye-aye

_**Leven set's the charge. Zane and Leven back up to the middle of the stairs and get ready.**_

Wilkins: Blow it.

_**Leven set's off the charge and the door breaks open in a hail of smoke and fire.**_

Dax: Think anyone knows were here now?

Wilkins: Most likely. There's no use in being quite now. I say we flash-bang it and go in guns' a blazing'.

Dax: Couldn't of said it better myself.

Wilkins: Very well, you ready?

Dax: always.

_**Wilkins throws a flash-bang. After the explosion screams of pain can be heard and both Leven and Zane go in and take out four targets in a matter of seconds.**_

Wilkins: Shit.

Dax: What is it?

Wilkins: There are two doors and no way to cover both without being ambushed.

Dax: Dammit, that is a problem. So, what's the plan?

Wilkins: You don't happen to have a coin on you by chance?

Dax: No, I left my wallet in my other pants.

Wilkins: well that's just dandy.

**End part 1 episode 1**


End file.
